


Peccadillo - Bishop Entanglement Version

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1050]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M, Marriage of Convenience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 12:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13788108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Bishop may be forced to bow to the lawyers will per Gibbs' demand, but she's not going to make it easy on them and in fact, she's more than a little pissed off and wait there's someone in their house? what?





	Peccadillo - Bishop Entanglement Version

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 03/16/2002 for the word [peccadillo](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/03/16/peccadillo).
> 
> peccadillo  
> A slight offense; a petty fault.
> 
> This is the sequel to [Acuity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12341640), [Predilection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12487036), [Enjoin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12649236), [Discrete](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12747546), [Bombinate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12793305), [Galumph](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12866130), [Abominate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12951171), [Detritus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13406049), and [Ineluctable - Bishop Entanglement Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13450308). 
> 
> **Prompt:**  
> 
> Bishop and Tony announce that they are engaged to be married, much to everyone's surprise. However, Gibbs is enraged. Why could that be?
> 
> ps - there is no DiNozzo/Bishop tag that exists so it refused to let me put it in the Relationships section. but I meant to do it.
> 
>  **End Prompt**  
> 
> Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. I'm always looking to improve. Also, I'm always looking for more prompts. Feel free to add your own. Prompts are open. More information is available at the end of the work if you want to prompt me yourself.

# 

Peccadillo - Bishop Entanglement Version

The tires screeched to a halt as Bishop adopted Gibbs’ method of driving in an attempt to annoy the lawyer into leaving. She calmly exited the vehicle like their harrowing drive was nothing, even though inwardly she was shaking. She had no idea how Gibbs could drive like that on a regular basis. 

It thus took her a few seconds to realize that something was wrong. Bishop stared at their ajar front door in dismay. She knew that they’d locked it when they left. 

The door hadn’t been broken, so clearly someone had found their key, picked the lock, or one of the neighbors that looked after their house occasionally had let someone in. She hadn’t wanted to tell the neighbors where their spare key was or give any of them any means to access their house, but Tony had insisted that it would draw more attention to them and be suspicious if they didn’t. A peccadillo, this was not. 

She quietly entered the house with Harold Pride following behind her, only to discover Fanny Pru snooping around their house. “Is there something I can help you with?” Bishop projected her voice, purposefully startling Fanny Pru.

“I hope you don’t mind. Your lovely neighbor down the street let me in.”

“Of course, not.” Bishop smiled completely insincerely. “If you told me, what you were looking for I’d be happy to help you find it. Though, I’m quite certain both Tony and I made it clear this wasn’t a good time.”

“Sorry, dear, but it really was urgent. I’m sure you understand.”

Bishop gritted her teeth. She hoped Tony was having more fun with the case, because she was really having to hold herself back from giving these two lawyers a piece of her mind. “Again, if you would just tell me what you’re looking for, I could help you find it and then we can all get back to work.”

“I don’t think it’s something you could help with, dearie. Why don’t you show Harold around the house and I’ll see if I can find it.”

Ellie grimaced and grabbing Harold by the arm, dragged him upstairs. “Bedroom. Bathroom. Guest bedroom.” Bishop pointed to each room, roughly shoving the lawyer ahead of her impatiently. “Anything else you need to see? I really need to get back to work.”

Harold squeaked. “Nope. I’m good.” Between the car ride and her rough shoving, the faster he got away from this woman, the better in his book. If she hadn’t basically caught Fanny Pru red handed, he might have considered pressing charges, but he didn’t want to tempt fate. 

They quickly headed back downstairs where Fanny Pru was still investigating all the cupboards. Bishop couldn’t help wondering how legitimate these lawyers really were. Their behavior didn’t seem at all legal. If she weren’t trying to help Tony out, she would definitely be pressing charges against them for invasion of privacy. 

Escorting Harold Pride outside, Bishop returned to Fanny Pru. Obnoxiously sticking her nose into everything that Fanny Pru was opening, Bishop offered, “Are you sure I can’t help? I really do need to lock up and get back to work. I’d be happy to show you whatever you’re looking for.”

“Oh. I’m fine, dearie. You can just leave me here. I’ll lock up after I leave.”

“I’m afraid not. We’re federal agents, you see. We couldn’t possibly leave you unattended in our home. We’ve all been trained with scenarios where a nice old lady plants a bomb in someone’s house because she was left unattended. If I can’t help you, I’m afraid I’ll have to ask you to leave, so that I can lock up.”

“Oh that won’t do, dearie. I need to finish up here.”

“I’m sorry, but I really need to lock the place up and get back to work.” Bishop hoped that she could get back before the case was completely closed up.

“Ok, dearie. Just give me a minute and I’ll leave.”

Bishop nodded and folding her arms across her chest, she watched Fanny Pru with a steely eyed stare until the older lady had enough and joined Harold Pride outside. Bishop locked the back door and the front door and texted the neighbor she was pretty sure had let Fanny Pru in with an overly stilted and polite request to please check with her or Tony before letting random strangers into their house.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I'm looking for some writing buddies. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 
> 
> My 2018 Prompt collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;)
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback here if you think something could be improved(either in the prompt process or the story itself).


End file.
